


It's Just That Simple

by LoudLucy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boxing, M/M, Some G-Rated Gym Lust, Yoga, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudLucy/pseuds/LoudLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs to find a way to catch the attention of the super hot guy at the gym (who really knows how to work that punching bag...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just That Simple

Oikawa Tooru is vain.

It’s not necessarily a _bad_ vain.His consciousness of his face and his looks and his body doesn’t get in the way of his life or his relationships.The countless bottles of moisturizers and hair conditioners and colognes on his nightstand and dresser are actually a boon to his college roommate, and because of his strict regimens of eating right and working out, Tooru is typically in fantastic health.

He knows that he looks good, and he knows that feels good, and he knows his efforts are paying off. It’s just that simple.

But Tooru _wishes_ it was just simple vanity that causes him to go to the school recreational center every single Tuesday just before 5:30 pm. 

Maybe it used to be.Tuesday is flexibility day, and so every week, he reports to the spacious stretching room in the campus gym. There’s mirrors lining every wall and perfectly-sized purple stretching mats stacked in the corners.A dusty stereo system sits in the back for when groups want to rent the room for dance practices, and a punching bag hangs in the corner second-closest to the door, but mostly it’s just Oikawa (and a lot of girls) doing abdominal exercises and stretches.

That was the way it was, anyway, until The Boxer started to come by the training room.

Usually Oikawa worked out in the morning, but for some reason (fate, destiny, a really fucking stressful physiology midterm) he decided to go in the evening, just before 5:30 pm.His exam had gone either very well or very poorly, and so Tooru was doing his favorite yoga stretches to expel all of the negative thoughts from his head.He started in Child’s Pose, relaxing his muscles and focusing on his breathing, and then slowly unfurled, moving to Lotus position to Downward Dog, enjoying the luscious feeling of his muscles doing exactly as he told them to do.

The door clicked open as Tooru coaxed his body downward into Cobra pose, and he heard the shuffling of sneakers on the shiny wood floor and the bright, sharp sound of a zipper unzipping.Most people didn’t bring gym bags into the stretching room, but Tooru was still too focused on his breathing and the correct form of the arch in his back to worry about some silly New Year’s Resolution tenderfoot who didn’t know the way things worked in the campus gym.

There was still some rustling behind him, the sound of this guy (it _sounded_ like a guy, anyway—the steps were too clunky to be female) digging through his bag, removing something, tightening laces.Then, all was quiet until there was a sharp exhale of breath and a loud _whump_.

_Whump_ wasn’t exactly a normal noise in the calm of the stretching room, so Tooru started to turn around (nicely, to make sure that this gym neophyte hadn’t fallen over or something as embarrassing and hilarious as that), but as he was turning, there was another _whump_ , accompanied by a deep “hah” of an exhalation.

It was The Boxer.

His front was facing the punching bag , and his back was turned to Tooru, but oh my god, what a back.The looseness of his tank top allowed Tooru to see all the sharp definition of the muscles there, how they gracefully attached to his biceps and triceps, how everything centered perfectly and symmetrically into the spine that dipped to a narrow waist, balanced powerfully on strong legs.The Boxer lunged forward and thumped the bag three times now, his weight on the balls of his feet, before hopping backwards and dancing before the bag. 

Tooru craned his neck around to get a better angle in the mirror, to get a look at the student who was actually _using_ this relic of an exercise material and making it look so good, and he was rewarded (or punished?) with a sharp look from the dark eyes bobbing in the mirror, as if they were saying, “What are _you_ looking at?”

Normally Tooru would just smirk, or waggle his eyebrows suggestively, or do _something_ , but this seemed like a guy who didn’t appreciate being messed with.So Tooru turned his eyes back to his own little purple exercise mat, and if he tossed his hair a little bit more extravagantly than normal in response to the sexy exhales of breath coming from behind him, that wasn’t _his_ problem was it?

The following week, Tooru went to the gym again at just before 5:30 pm, and then like clockwork, The Boxer appeared a few minutes later. These days, Tooru can’t help but wear his nicest-looking exercise clothes on Tuesdays, can’t help making sure his hair is perfectly, artfully disheveled, can’t help looking up the most ridiculous poses that will enable him to look “casual” as he peers at The Boxer, who weekly, dutifully come in with his typical loose-fitting tank and proceeds to punch the bag in the corner.

(How could something so violent and brutish be so sexy? Tooru often wonders to himself in the shower after the gym.Maybe it’s exactly that it’s so practical. This guy, who ducks and dodges and lunges forward with strength and instinct could actually beat someone up.Shouldn’t that be scary?Why is it so _hot_?)

It’s become a game now, to do the most tantalizing poses he can think of at about the time The Boxer comes into the room.Today, Tooru goes for Pigeon Pose, a very exaggerated back bend.He kneels, with his knees just a little bit narrower than his hips, and leans backward, relishing the feeling of his abs engaging, of his hips stretching, of his back practically lengthening. 

Just like clockwork, the door to the stretching room opens, and Oikawa takes this as his opportunity to push his hips and back upward, his head dipping under his shoulders to touch his feet. It’s very dramatic, and Tooru knows it.He may be vain, but that vanity means he’s conscious of how fucking incredibly flexible and hot this pose is.How his muscles look so tight and in control, how his hair is falling off his forehead and neck.How the swell of the his chest in the deep breaths he’s taking must make his body look _insane_.

When he had planned this pose on the way over to the gym today, he had hoped for some sort of reaction, a muttered “Jesus Christ” under the Boxer’s (deep, sexy, growling) breath, perhaps even some sort of strangled gasp at the incredible sight in front of him. 

But there’s nothing.Just the normal shuffling of sneakers over the shiny wood floor, the unzipping of the bag, the rummaging through the stuff.Just like the last few weeks.

If this pose won’t work, then there’s only a few that will, and frankly Tooru isn’t even sure that he could do them without falling on his face.This guy is going to end up hurting him one day, and even _that_ he probably wouldn’t notice!

There’s only one thing to do.

Tooru collapses the pose and then pushes himself up off his exercise mat, standing up and stretching himself to his full, imposing height.If literally thrusting his hips up into the air and touching his head to his toes won’t even make this guy blink, then he was going to have to go for the direct approach.

(Plus, he could always start coming to the gym in the mornings again.)

He saunters over to The Boxer’s corner, aware of the fact that practically every other pair of eyes in the room is on him, and for once feeling nervous about it, instead of relishing it.The Boxer is currently stretching his arms over his chest, loosening them, and Tooru figures that if he’s gonna do this, he might as well do it now.

“Yoohoo, Mr. Boxer!”Tooru calls (perhaps a little too loudly).The Boxer’s shoulders immediately tense, and Tooru stops in his tracks, remembering that this is potentially a very violent young man with a lot of rage, and it’s perhaps prudent not to approach him too suddenly.

The Boxer turns around, looking a little bit confused by the nickname or the situation or both.But Tooru is relieved when he answers, “yes?”

“I’m a liiiittle bit bored with my exercise routine,” Tooru drawls, taking the moment to dramatically thrust out his chest and push his arms behind his back in a display of flexibility, just to remind The Boxer that they’ve been doing this song and dance for weeks now, and he should know just what kind of exercise routine he’s talking about.“So I was wondering, would you teach me to fight?”

The Boxer’s eyebrows furrow over his dark eyes, and he gives Oikawa a sharp, surprised look, as if unsure where this whole thing was going.He leans against the punching bag (his arm looks so good like that) and says, “I can teach you how to _box_ if that’s what you mean.”

Oikawa supposes this is about as good as he could hope for, so he forgives The Boxer his rudeness and acts excited.“Oh yes! I’ve just seen this dusty old thing in here so many times, and I’ve wanted to give it a shot, but I didn’t want to look like an idiot!”

To his surprise, The Boxer actually smiles, just the littlest bit. Considering that Oikawa has never seen anything but irritation on his face before, he counts this as a victory.“It’s really easy to sprain your wrist with a heavy bag, so…”The Boxer bends over to his training bag and pulls out a pair of boxing gloves, handing them to Oikawa.“Here.”

Tooru looks at them skeptically for just a moment.“Are they clean?”

The irked expression returns to The Boxer’s face.“Do you want to learn or not?” He growls.

Tooru squeals his affirmative and pulls the boxing gloves on as the Boxer watches, surprised that they aren’t at all sweaty or sticky or gross on the inside. “Okay, I’m ready,” he says, putting on his best tough face.

The Boxer smirks again.“All right,” he says, moving to stand a little closer to Oikawa. “For a straight punch, you want to be just a little bit less than an arms length away from the bag.” 

Oikawa extends his arm, and shuffles a little further away from the bag as the boxer nods in approval.“And with punching, you always want to hit the bag knuckles flush, like this.”The Boxer extends his arm slowly, to show Oikawa how his hand should be.“Wrist straight, palm down, thumb untucked.”

“Wrist straight, palm down, thumb untucked,” Tooru repeats, determined to make his first punch look effortlessly perfect.He pulls his bicep back and pushes forward, hitting the bag with a resounding _smack_.

“Good,” The Boxer says, nodding his approval as Tooru turns to get more instructions.“Except, use your whole body to get the power behind the punch.It’s like all that yoga you do—everything’s connected. So it’s not just your arm, but your shoulder, and the twist of your back—like this—“ 

The Boxer takes a swing, and the bag definitely moves more, and the punch definitely looks better, but Tooru is still reeling with victory, knowing that The Boxer _has_ actually seen some of his poses.

They work on straight punches for a while, and then body shots, (palms up, crouched low, wow does The Boxer’s butt look good in those pants), and while the workout is difficult and sweatier that Tooru is used to, The Boxer makes an excellent teacher.He’s patient, but direct, and very easy to talk to.Tooru has to force himself to remove the gloves so that his teacher can actually do what he came to the gym to do.After all, he doesn’t want to be remembered as the annoying fanboy who disturbed The Boxer’s workout.

“That was even more fun than I thought it would be,” Tooru admits as he hands over the gloves.Usually at this point in a conversation with someone cute, he’d force his most charming smile, but the smile he gives The Boxer is genuine.He had actually enjoyed himself.

“Thanks,” The Boxer says, rewarding Tooru with another smile.He pauses, just a moment, before extending a hand.“It’s Iwaizumi, by the way.Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru replies, thrilled, while shaking Iwaizumi’s hand.Then he decides to take a chance, since he seems to be on a roll so far.“Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“Yeah, and actually,” Iwaizumi starts, and Tooru can’t believe it, that his aggressive sexy Boxer crush actually has the audacity to look just a little bit bashful.“I’ve wanted to try yoga for a while, but I _also_ didn’t want to look like an idiot.”

Oikawa can’t believe his luck, his brain automatically filtering through all the perfectly amazing scenarios that could come along with being Iwaizumi The Boxer’s Yoga Teacher.“I’d love to teach you!”He exclaims.“But Iwaizumi-san should know that I am actually super incredible at yoga, and it’s not as easy as it looks.”

“I know.”

“And that if I teach Iwaizumi-san, he probably _will_ look like an idiot for a little bit.”

“…okay.”

“Maybe even longer than a little bit!”

Iwaizumi looks irritated again, and Tooru gets a thrill, knowing that this guy _could_ punch his lights out, but absolutely totally would never.“About 75% of your punches today looked absolutely stupid.” Iwaizumi says angrily, causingTooru to splutter.“Are you willing to teach me or not?”

Tooru can’t help but smile again.“Same time next week?”

 

 

Oikawa Tooru is vain. 

But it’s actually a good vain.And is it actually vanity if he’s vain about someone else?His consciousness of how _incredible_ Iwaizumi looks while in Downward-Facing Dog doesn’t get in the way of _him_ doing his dancer pose. It even helps him a bit, because it’s always so funny to see Iwaizumi’s face when Tooru’s able to one-up him or make a pose just a little too complicated for him to imitate.

And now that he’s not doing all of his most difficult poses as soon as he gets to the gym, his workouts are just that much better. He and Iwaizumi are both flexible and strong, and now even Oikawa can duck a punch, can lunge back, can thrust forward with a hook or a straight.

Tooru knows that they both look good, and he knows that they both feel good, and he knows his efforts are paying off. 

It’s just that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Oikawa or Iwaizumi! I feel like their tag is always filled with angst, so I hope you enjoyed this harmless fluff.
> 
> Feel free to scream about dumb volleyball boyz to me at my tumblr, batbrood.tumblr.com


End file.
